Known teat cups are substantially cylindrical and have an opening in their upper ends. In general in a fully automated milking system they are positioned vertically on the robot arm of a milking robot. This has, inter alia, the disadvantage that before and after milking, dirt and contaminates may enter into the teat cup from above and the necessary hygiene cannot therefore be guaranteed. In addition, conventional teat cups occupy a considerable amount of space.